


Do You Like Mysteries?

by Leveling



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3, pre game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leveling/pseuds/Leveling
Summary: shuichi meets a girl at the library who happens to work there, i wonder how their relationship will pan out...





	1. Do you like mysteries?

It was an average day as usual, partly cloudy with a slight chance of rain. The library was the perfect place to get some alone time to possibly study… or catch up on some danganronpa lore, which was exactly what shuichi was doing, after all there are 52 season in total to keep up with with new theories and possibilities opening up for the next killing game.   
His thoughts were interrupted by the dull thud of a book spine hitting the floor, a girl passing by with books stacked miles high struggles to find a way to retrieve her lost book. Letting out a gruff sigh she poke to herself quietly, “Ugh…. not again. This way… nh, no this way. No..”, shuichi picks up the book overall uninterested in helping the girl until he saw the books title.

‘I… I’ve read this before..’ fond memories flood back of his lonely nights reading books from the library while his parents disappear from the house for possibly weeks at a time leaving their son to do whatever he pleased. Deciding the girl was worth his time, he takes a few books off the load she was carrying and asked “so uh.. Where do you need these put?”   
“O-oh um… over to the mystery novel section, if you know where that is…”  
“Very well actually, i frequent that area.” ugh why are you opening up all of a sudden?! Danganronpa flows through you like a river, no girl would ever want you…. Right…. Im being an idiot.  
Suddenly going from warm smile to clammed up, shuichi quietly walks over to the section, almost leaving the poor girl in the dust. “W-wait up!... you… you said you frequent the mystery section.. Do you perhaps know of ____?”

“_____….” more memories wash back over him, his first mystery book from this library was ____, the one book that made him come back for more.  
“Hello??” the girl has no books in her hands now and was waving her hand timidly in front of shuichi’s face to capture his attention. “Oh! Um.. sorry i got lost in thought. Sorry” Shuichi grases his hand along the back of his neck, normally indicating that he was quite embarrassed by what he had just done, but soon he shook it off as if it was nothing. After all this wasn’t the first time he had continually embarrassed himself in front of a girl and it certainly won’t be the last by a long shot so why does he care so much about making this girl think he’s a decent human being? There are tons of girls at his school who already know he’s a danganronpa obsessed freak in love with the idea of the despair of a killing game… but that love isn’t enough, maybe what he’s looking for is a real love, not just some 2D detective girl with a cute braid.

Stupid teenage hormones expecting me to romance someone i just met… she is cute, but not as cute as the lovely Kirigiri!  
“About the book you mentioned, it was actually my first book from this library and it was quite a pleasing read.” the two of you talk for awhile about said book until the library is about to close for the evening. Somehow he had gotten you to share contact info with him. Maybe this day wasn't so bad for an average afternoon.


	2. Meet me at the Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happens after shuichi gets a girls number

Shuichi flopped down on his bed, dust particles dancing in the air gracefully as he lifted his phone up to his face to check if he had gotten anything back from the girl he had met.   
‘Hello, this is saihara, the guy you met the library who was interested in ____’  
Sighing he lays his phone back down, but it wasn’t long before he swiftly lifted it back up to his face when he heard the dull tone of his phone telling him he has a message.   
‘Hey! You could stopped when you said you met me at the library, since i rarely find anyone into ____ i guess that's the one defining characteristic besides your hat. Anyway i woke up late so how are you today, got anything to do?’

Another sigh escaped shuichi’s lips as he laid his phone on his chest, how was he supposed to respond to her? Such dribble isn’t something he would usually concern himself with because he’s already seen as the schools freakshow so he never really knew how to keep up actual conversation since he’s never really had much chance to in real life and when he’s forced to go to family reunions he doesn’t want to go to.   
‘I don’t have much to do today,’  
That same message remained unsent for a while because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. He really didn’t have much to do, he could do laundry… too boring… homework? God no. He desperately needs a social life but he couldn’t let her know he was a loser, because showing weakness is a turn off for certain girls and he didn’t want to take his chances on looking like a creep or turn into a stalker… he does have the wit for it but however he doesn’t have the right mindset. 

‘I don’t have much to do today, but if there’s anything you would like to do it would be a nice chance to get to know each other if you want.’  
No no no! What are you thinking?! Wait- it already sent? When did i send it? Well… too late for regrets… minutes later a ding comes from shuichi’s phone yet again. He never did get used to that sound, but other than that he was happy he had someone to talk to other that his posters and pillow.   
‘I’d actually love to! I’m glad you asked. How about since we have some common interests in books would you mind if we went to a cafe together and talk?’  
Oh holy shit that worked??? Well ok, works for him, honestly it felt a little cheesy to him but if it worked then he’s not complaining. Wait. Wait wait wait hold up. Did he just get asked out? She didn’t mean like a date right? Of course she wouldn’t be asking for a date what are you thinking ugh….   
‘Sure, what cafe? I’ll be right over.  
Hah! What a casanova. I’ll be ba- i mean making friends with her in no time! Shuichi feels as giddy as a schoolgirl as he dressed himself in the most normal, non danganronpa themed clothes. He may not look it but he’s very excited to see you again, even if his hat covers his gase.. For more than one reason, with advantages and disadvantages to having said hat, looking you up and down secretly. For now that was just in his imagination but just imagine the fun times he’s going to have with a real girl!!! A real!! Girl!! Holy shit this didnt sink properly hes actually going somewhere with someone.. It feels nice to have found a friend, even if it might just be for a short time before you figure out he’s some killing game loving freak. Time to get going!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter work but i need time because i flow in and out of inspiration, sometimes leaving other works behind and yeah i'm sorry for that but thats just how i work, cant really force me to write can ya?


End file.
